USS Constellation II
| registry = NCC-1017-A, NCC-1706, NCC-1728 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | status = lost (2285) | type = fed | altimage = constitution refit side.jpg | launched = reference stardate 2/1711 | icon1 = }} The USS ''Constellation II'' (registry numbers NCC-1017-A, NCC-1706 and NCC-1728) was a Federation starship in service in the late 23rd century. Service history and disposition Constellation II was authorized for construction on stardate 5960 to replace one of the original 13 Constitution class ships lost in the line of duty, namely the . Initially authorized as NCC-1728, the Constellation II was referred to as NCC-1017-A while on duty, sharing the registry of her predecessor. The ship was also recorded as having borne the registry NCC-1706. While the vessel entered service with the starship classification of a light cruiser, the ship was later refit to the specifications of the , modified to serve as a heavy cruiser (CA). ( , |My Enemy, My Ally}}; ; ; }}) The Constellation was one of the vessels assembled to greet the returning from testing the Inversion drive, a new method of instantaneous point-to-point travel that would render warp drive obsolete. ( ) :Constellation'' was listed as a light cruiser, and implied (but not specified) to be of a different class, as it was not listed among the other Constitution-class vessels present.'' At the time of the Levaeri V Incident in 2275, she was under the command of Captain Mike Walsh. ( |My Enemy, My Ally}}) :My Enemy, My Ally'' and Starfleet Command list the registry number of this second Constellation as NCC-1017-A, which is identical to the registry of the original Constellation, and in contradiction to the other sources that refer to the successor vessel as NCC-1728 and NCC-1706.'' During the second Constitution-class USS Constellation s service, the vessel was refit from a light cruiser to a heavy cruiser of the . ( }}) In 2285, the Constellation II was under the command of Captain Carmen Ikeya. She was lost with all hands after coming out of warp too close to a star. It was later determined that the clocks on board had been running too fast (due to temporal distortion from the malfunctioning Guardian of Forever), resulting in the navigational error that caused her destruction. Admiral Kirk attended the memorial service for the ship and her crew, held at Starfleet Command on Earth. ( ) The second Constitution-class USS Constellation was officially recorded as decommissioned and scrapped on stardate 2/4003. ( ) :The 2280s date of the loss of the ''Constellation II is somewhat at odds with the introduction of the in the 2270s, since the prototype might be presumed to be in service by that point, since the namesake of a starship class is usually the first commissioned. The prototype Constellation was, however, still in service in 2293, as per the starship charts listing it in .'' Personnel * Randy Cross * Carmen Ikeya * Aline MacDougall * Raela hr'Sassish * Iwao Sasoaka * Mike Walsh Appendices Connections Appearances and references Appearances * category:federation starships category:23rd century Federation starships category:constitution class starships category:bonhomme Richard class starships category:enterprise class starships category:federation light cruisers category:2285 spacecraft losses